


You Are The Best Thing

by NinaRooxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Bottom Peter Hale, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, References to Knotting, Spanking, Tags May Change, Top Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, Warnings May Change, fuck buddies, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/pseuds/NinaRooxx
Summary: As they each start to drift away from their pack, Stiles and Peter find that they have more in common than previously thought. The two find comfort in each other at the worst times… this time, it leads to something entirely unexpected.Can the duo get their shit together and deal with the trials life throws at them or will they stumble and fall?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Hi there!  
> Ok so this is the first story I've ever really considered writing by myself after spending years RPing with friends and I'd love to gift it to my dear friend Ara, who lets me clutch her hand and take iddy biddy baby steps when it comes to big scary things, just like this! 
> 
> The hope is that because I've posted this little intro up here, I might get my ass moving and carry on writing the rest!  
> Warnings and Tags may be added to as we go, but I've tagged the first few chapters just to be sure that no one gets the wrong impression about what this is going to be :)  
> If you ever think that I should have tagged something and haven't, please do let me know!

Instead of going straight home, Stiles goes out and finds a bottle of Jack, downing half in a fairly short amount of time as he wanders through the woods; the whole time the fury and betrayal bubbles around in his gut.

He kicks a few logs around and uses a smallish tree as a punching bag, only every cut, bruise and splinter he gets makes him more angry at everything.  
  
Because of the alcohol flooding his system Stiles trips and falls, _obviously_ it had to make things worse than they already were so it’s straight into a puddle of mud. Thick, gloopy mud that fully coats his hands and knees. It’s the same kind of mud that’s so disgustingly dark it looks like shiny blood dripping off his hands in the light of the full moon.

It makes his stomach turn when he thinks of all the blood that’s been there in the past, from protecting his family, _from protecting his pack_ , and this is how they repay him?   
  
Stiles goes to pick up the bottle but the contents have spilled out into the mud…   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
In a fit of rage he aims an open palm at it and loosens his grip on the magic that’s coiled tightly in his chest. The bottle practically explodes, shards flying everywhere.

Fucking wolves, thinking they run this town, thinking they’re the ones to be feared. Spinning, Stiles lashed out. Tree trunks crack in half splintering as they come crashing down, birds caw and fly away as fast as their wings will carry them up into the night sky.   
  
The roar of anger that leaves his throat is enough to warn off any passers by that there could be.   
  
Five, six, seven more trees down and he’s starting to pant, his cuts and bruises start to sting as he works out some of his anguish. One last burst of power leaves the area scorched and damaged. Looking around, Stiles is a little satisfied with the little piece of chaos that he’s created and starts to walk home… What he doesn’t notice is the little saplings and blades of life that slowly emerge up out of the mess once he’s gone.


	2. A Familiar Face

Stiles isn’t thinking straight as he marches towards his home. It’s just on the edge of the woods, far enough out to be out of the preserve but also far out enough to be away from town.   
What he doesn’t expect as he slams the garden gate behind him is the Omega on his doorstep.

It’s not unusual for Peter to show up at Stiles’ house, especially on a full moon. Normally they will run together if they both have energy to burn. Occasionally he’ll curl up on the porch in wolf form, or come and dig up a tulip or two because that’s just the kind of ass he is. Most of the time it’s little things to try and get a rise out of the mage, or a way of just getting any sort of attention. Tonight however, the Hale is stood with his hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders back, face carefully blank.  
  
“Fuck off Peter.” Stiles spits, pausing as the other blocks his doorway.

“What, no ‘Hello Peter, how lovely to see you?’” He tuts at Stiles, eyes slowly sweeping over the young man’s body, mentally categorizing the damage that’s been done. He can smell the alcohol and blood, the woods and the fresh night air. He can smell the scent of Scott and ‘pack’ underneath all of that and the pain that is just pouring off of him.

“Move out of the way.” Stiles demands taking a shaky breath.

“And let you track mud all over your house? You’ll only be pissed at yourself in the morning.” Peter tuts, shaking his head minutely.   
  
“Move!” He shouts, his hands instinctively coming out to the side, power flowing down to his finger tips.

Peter takes note of this and mimics the stance, bracing himself for impact... “No.”

It’s not a surprise to him as Stiles lunges forward and shoves him backwards, blue whisps twirling back up his forearms easily giving him the strength to match Peters.  
  
“What is your problem, asshat? Just fuck off and leave me alone.” He growls, expression flickering between confusion and frustration.   
  
“And miss out on the power show? I don’t think so.” Peter snapped back, mischief twinkling in his eyes. For the omega, this was a chance that he couldn’t just pass up, his curiosity getting the better of him. Since the first time that Stiles hurt someone with his magic he’s been very hesitant to use it around anyone else, and most certainly not in anger like this.

As Stiles shoves the wolf again, Peter’s back hit the door with a hollow thud that knocked the air out of his lungs. Gasping slightly to regain his breath, it only put the wolf off his game for a second before he was back to smirking at Stiles. His eyes changed to the cold, steely blue that normally signaled danger to come.  
  
Stiles stepped closer with his hands fisted in Peter’s shirt and growled at him, the magic within slowly seeping into his eyes too, causing them to match Peter’s. Inches from each others faces, it was clear to Peter that Stiles wasn’t going to back down.   
  
Not tonight.   
  
Would he be able to fight? Testing his footing, there wouldn’t be much wiggle space.  
Stiles has him firmly pinned at the shoulders crowded up to the door. He could use the mud to his advantage, give him the slip so to speak, but wouldn’t it be so much more fun to see where this is headed?

  
Ever so slowly, Peter tilted his head to the side, bearing the column of pale flesh to Stiles, the bright light from the moon as a cloud passed lighting up his submission even more clearly.   
Something feral in Stiles rumbled happily at this as he closed the gap between them and slotted their lips together slightly more forcefully than necessary. Peter froze at the sudden change, shivering a little as Stiles slid one of his mucky hands up the side of his neck, leaving traces of mud and blood over his flesh; eventually settling at the back of Peter’s head, fingers entwined in his hair.

  
Despite the lack of participation on Peter’s part at first, Stiles was content to manipulate the wolf to how he wanted him. Tightening his grip and pressing a thigh between Peter’s, Stiles ground their hips together; drawing a gasp from the wolf he gained access to his mouth.   
This seemed to reboot Peter’s brain who then responded in eager. Pressing and pulling, he worked his hands beneath Stiles’ shirt, hands exploring the body that the young man had worked hard to obtain.   


As they settled into this more familiar game of give and take, Stiles started to sober up a little as his anger slowly ebbed to a dull frustration. Sighing against the other’s mouth, Stiles smiled.  
“Such a little shit, can’t ever just let me be angry by myself can you.”   
  
“Where’s the fun in that? I’d rather stay for a few hours and watch the chaos.” The other murmured, slipping softer kisses in between words.   
Peter knew at this point that he’d get his way tonight, one way or another he’d be welcome to stay and that is always his main goal. Cautiously he took one of Stiles’ hands in his... This isn’t their thing. Maybe just a quick fuck but not positive emotions behind it, but tonight was already shaping up to be different to the rest, why stop here?   
“Do you want to take me inside and sober up a bit? I’m here. Use me, Stiles.”   
  
Nodding and releasing his grip for just a few moments, Stiles pulled his keys out of his back pocket and pushed Peter across to the side enough to unlock the door and boot it open.   
“After you.” The mage insisted with a nod of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't deny Greenie of anything here's a little bit more. The next update will be filth :D <3


	3. "Was sort of hoping that you'd stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tag warnings for this chapter :) The last thing we want is anyone upset! <3
> 
> Also HAPPY TURKEY DAY for anyone celebrating! Here's some porn that you can't read in front of relatives :D

Stumbling back slightly Peter crossed the threshold grabbing Stiles’ plush ass as he went.  
“Such a gentleman.” Peter hummed taking a deep breath of the familiar home, excitement, lust and sweat creating a heady aroma that had him reaching back out for the others hips.

Stiles tugged his own shirt off, revealing the intricate ink work covering large areas of his flesh, and threw it over to the sofa. “Last chance to say no before the door is locked?” He says with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile on his lips.

Instead of responding with a verbal answer, Peter just tipped up slightly onto his toes to press a chaste kiss against Stiles’ jaw before backing up slowly towards the bedroom.

Laughing, Stiles slams the door shut and locks up behind them.  
Looking down for a moment and concentrating on the cuts in his palms and fingertips, the mage extended his blue flames all the way out to heal them slowly; the way the flesh knits back together never fails to amaze him but now is not the time for that.  
Satisfied with the quick heal, Stiles calls out to the other.

“Here, puppy puppy puppy.” Undoing his belt and wrapping it around his right hand, he takes it one step at a time he can hear Peter’s heavy breathing from where the wolf is lounging at the end of the bed, palming himself through his jeans. “Awh, are you waiting for me?” He grins, straddling the other's thighs, ignoring the dried off mud on his knees.

“Don’t I always?” Peter snips, biting softly at the other’s fingers as they dance up towards his mouth. “You take so damn long getting here.” He sighs, feigning disinterest.  
  
“So huffy. Maybe you need to learn to be a bit more patient, Peter.” Stiles smirks as he grabs the others wrists and starts to wind his belt around them, fastening it securely. “This is my belt,” The lad says, looking up to meet the others eyes. “If you break it, I’ll be cross, show me you can behave for once.”

Peter’s laughter chokes off in his throat as his cock throbs in his jeans, straining up against Stiles through the thick denim. The kid's not joking for once.  
Puffing his chest out, Peter bears his throat again inviting Stiles to stake his claim on the tanned column of flesh. This seems to please him as sheer moments later he can feel the blunt pressure of teeth sinking in right over his jugular.  
Stiles growls and works a mean hickey into the wolf's flesh only pulling away when he’s satisfied that it’ll last for a few minutes at least. “You bruise so beautifully, I wish they’d stay a bit longer.” He laments briefly pressing kisses up along the shell of Peter’s ear, savouring the little gasps that come with them.  
Sitting back up, Stiles wipes his hands off on the front of the others t-shirt, tutting at Peter’s obvious displeasure at being used as a cloth.

“What? You wouldn’t want me to get filthy hands all over your ass would you? Unless you want to be a literal filthy beast.” He scolds, with only little heat behind the words. “Think carefully about what you say next,” Stiles advises, biting the other's bottom lip. “Tonight, I won’t hesitate to gag you if I think you’re going to get mouthy.”

Peter whines but closes his mouth, making pleading eyes at Stiles.

  
~*~

  
They don't frequently do this but it's clear that tonight, the young mage isn't fucking around. The warnings that he puts out are to be heeded or the omega risks firm punishment for breaking their never really discussed rules. What they've got going on isn't exactly healthy but it works for the time being. Peter get the attention that he craves and Stiles gets a brief outlet for all his extra energy.

  
The wolf realises that he's started to zone out just a little when blunt nails scrape up his side, gathering his shirt at the same time up and over his head; bound wrists trapping the fabric but giving him something to hold on to as Stiles pushes him backwards.  
  
Where Stiles normally has a clumsy fumbling aura around him at all times, he's alarmingly focused when his magic is at a peak like this, and he knows what he wants. Peter's belt and zipper is no challenge and grants entry with practically no resistance as he arches his hips to let Stiles pull them past his ass. Covering his mouth as best he can with his bundled shirt, Peter groans loudly when Stiles bends down and sucks at the small damp patch at the top of his boxers, mouthing at his cock through the thin cotton. It only lasts for a moment before the young man’s impatience gets the better of him and he's literally ripping through Peter's underwear and swallowing him down to the root.  
  
Peter's learned better than to buck up into the hot warmth by now, the gentle pressure of Stiles’ fingertips on either side of his hips keeping him down better than chains and an anchor ever could. Instead, he straightens his arms down to tangle his fingers in the back of Stiles’ hair, following the bob of the others movements. Peter knows that if he's good, Stiles will treat him right and he'll be allowed to spend the night, but if he misbehaves? Well that just won't do... despite knowing the risks, temptation is _right_ _there_.  
  
Taking a breath, Peter tugs on the hair in his hands and holds Stiles’ head right down as the other tries to come up for a decent breath. It’s not that much of an issue safety wise because he know’s Stiles can take it, but it does mean that he’ll be much harder on him tonight. Releasing his grip Peter shudders at the growl that reverberates around his cock and grins down at his friend, eyes flashing clearly his challenge.

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking brat.” Stiles hisses wiping his chin off on the back of his hand. Despite his annoyance, the malice in his voice doesn’t reach his eyes. Kneeling up he very quickly tugs off Peter’s shoes and jeans so that he can bend the wolf's knees up towards his stomach. Ass nice and bare, the mage delivers 20 good swats to the supple flesh; laughing at Peter's loud cries of shock and attempt to wiggle his way backwards away from his hands. “Is this what you wanted, Peter? Hmm? Did you just want me to spank your ass for being a pain?”

Peter flushes such a pretty pink at the spark of humiliation in his gut and tries to cover his face again with his wrists. There’s no way to block out Stiles’ words like this.

Leaning up between Peter’s thighs, Stiles chuckles at the man. He trails a few little kisses up between his pecs and pushes his arms away so that he can cup Peter’s cheek. “You’re so pretty when you blush, Peter, has anyone ever told you that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead pushes two digits into Peter’s mouth, rubbing his tongue gently with the pads of his fingers. “Such a pretty wolf, just for me.” He coos, watching the flush darken in colour the more he fusses. “Are you gonna get my fingers nice and wet? Slick, ready for you?” Where he’s got his hand supporting his weight next to Peter's head, the wolf tips his face towards it, rubbing the pale flesh with his cheek as he ruts up seeking any kind of friction but only really finding the uncomfortable rough of Stiles' jeans.  
  
For Peter, it was serious conflict whether or suck and tease, or slobber as instructed. Sometimes this might be all the lubrication he would get but with Stiles being slightly tipsy, the wolf was fairly sure that there would be more lube in the close future.  
Opting for the more satisfying route, he sucked hard tongue sliding around the slippery digits, cheeks hollowing to show off his chiseled cheekbones and thick jaw. Lifting his legs up he clasped them tightly around Stiles’ waist, trying to convey his urgency but effectively keeping them locked together.

“What’s wrong, Pup? Getting impatient?” Stiles teased.  
  
Giving in to the big blues with a sigh, the mage slapped the side of Peter’s thigh to get him to release his grip. Trailing his wet fingertips down the length of his toys body, Stiles’ didn’t stop at his cock instead continuing the trail down over his balls and perineum all the way to his puckered asshole, _slowly_ pushing one finger in relishing the high pitched keen that escaped Peter’s lips. Crooking his finger just enough to go with the shape of the others body, Stiles spent a few minutes just enjoying the tightness that never sticks around for long when they’re both this pent up.

  
Bending down to give it a quick kiss before he stood up, Stiles instructed Peter to keep his legs spread _j_ _ust like that_  because, hell, he just loved the view.

  
Making quick work of the remainder of his clothes, he scrunched them up into a ball and threw them dramatically over his shoulder, hitting this curtains with a flump, to coax a chuff of laughter from Peter. In hindsight, that was a particularly good move because it knocked a gap open that let the moonlight flood through and helped to illuminate the naked wolf on his bed. He didn’t realise that he’d been stood there for a good few minutes until Peter piped up.

“Stiles?” The wolf asked cautiously, not entirely sure what to categorise the look on the others face under. “You still good?”

  
“Yeah, I’m still good.” He sighed, mimicking the other. “Just taking in the view, y’know? Sometimes I don’t know why you always end up back here, but you do...” Stiles pauses briefly to run his hand idly down his toned chest and tug his aching cock a few times. It never ceases to amaze him when Peter trusts him enough, or at least an approximation of trust to let the mage take him apart, piece by piece.  
“Spread out and drooling just for me. It’s enough to make a man blush.” The young mage teases gently. Although his tone is playful there’s some serious thought behind the words. It’s something he keeps coming back to when he’s home alone, and missing the others company.

  
Peter visibly relaxes as he exhales. “Do you think you could come and spread me out a bit more, Stiles?” His tone more sarcastic than anything else. He keeps his legs apart but does press his point by wiggling his hips and licking his lips, voice turning to a seductive purr “...Or are you too busy _ogling_?”

  
Stiles tips his head back and laughs as he drops to his knees. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the small set of drawers behind him he shuffles up to the edge of the bed. He hooks Peter’s thighs and tugs the wolf down, plunging his tongue into the other's asshole, trying to hold back his laughter at his loud squawk of indignation.  
  
Quickly enough, the wolf’s complaint turned to loud moans of pleasure as he writhed around under Stiles’ ministrations. “More Stiles, I’m not fragile.”

  
Slurping loudly, he pulled away just enough to scold the other. “Don’t rush me, Pup, I’ve got plans for your ass tonight and you don’t want me to fuck it up.” Nipping at Peters’ rim gently he slid three fingers straight in, grinning against this wolf’s thigh. “I need this baby nice and wide, practically gaping because I’m going to give you what you need, ok?”

  
Gasping out his ‘ok’s’ and grinding down, Peter welcomed the intrusion with pleasure, barely feeling the burn as Stiles mercilessly pumped them in and out with only spit to ease the way. This is what he liked, that sweet sweet friction with just a hint of pain.

  
Clutching desperately at the fabric bunched by his hands the Omega quickly abandoned any attempt at keeping his composure, senses being overwhelmed by Stiles. How can he focus at all when he can taste the lingering kisses still on his lips, and twisting his head to the side practically suffocates him with the others scent? It’s so thick and musky that Peter would almost swear he can taste it on his the tip of his tongue. Tilting his head down rewards him with the sight of glowing electric blue that illuminates the dim room, and highlights Stiles cheekbones and lips; lips that are dripping with lustful sins as his man coaxes each little sigh and moan from him.

  
Kneeling up enough to make eye contact with the wolf, Stiles drags his blunt fingertips down the others chest and tugs on his happy trail.  
“You’re being so good for me, ok? So good Peter. Take a breath now.” He instructs, words only slurring a tiny bit, and starts pressing down slightly harder on Peter’s abdomen as he slips his pinky in along side his other fingers; pumping gently until he can just about fit his knuckles past Peter’s rim.  
The combination of the stretch and constant praise is enough to bring the prickle of tears to the corners of Peter’s eyes as he shouts out Stiles’ name, body tensing up as he spurts thick pearly come over himself for the first time tonight.

  
“Fuck, you have no idea how stunning you look right now, Pup.” Stiles crooned, rubbing Peter’s stomach slowly, spreading his come around before bringing a few fingers up to his mouth and moaning as he sucks off the salty mess.  
Easing his hand out ever so slowly he pops the cap off the lube and Peter keens at the sound, automatically moving to try and roll over.  
“Easy, Peter. Stop.” The mage says, stilling the other instantly with a small smile and gravelly voice. “I want you like this so I can see how beautifully you come apart around me, ok?”

  
“You’re so full of shit.” Is the reply that’s croaked out, making Stiles chuckle as he practically pours lube into his ass before slicking himself up and easing his throbbing cock into Peter’s hole.  


“Yeah, and you’re going to be sloppy, so full of come.” Stiles promises, stretching out over Peter's’ body and wrapping his arms underneath the others back. “You can move your arms now if you want to baby.”

  
“Finally. You’re so cruel to me sometimes.” Peter fake grumbles as he raises them slowly and hooks them over Stiles’ head, their positions effectively locking them together with Stiles’ face against Peter’s neck.

  
“You love it.” Stiles purrs, licking a stripe across a thick tendon and slowly sinking his teeth into a softer patch at the base of his toys throat, right over his jugular.  
  
Hooking his legs over Stiles’, Peter impatiently spurs him into action and groans at the feeling of Stiles' heat inside him.

Little pumps of his hips gradually change over to faster, deeper, thrusts that coats them both with sweat. It's practically dripping off them by the time Stiles is leaning up and undoing Peter’s wrists. Pulling them both to his face the mage rubs them carefully for a minute to make sure that all of the circulation is ok, before biting and sucking on them, leaving huge dark marks that he embeds with dark blue magic. It circles up along his veins and transfers over to Peter's so smoothly where their skin touches, it's like there’s no real gap between them at all. It’s just enough to make sure that they don’t fade away as soon as they’re made, but it’s enough more than enough for Peter’s eyes to widen and flare in response, the wolf inside recognising the sheer amount of power that resides in the man currently trying to fuck him into the mattress.

  
“Yeah, shit, Peter-” Stiles groans as Peter steals his hands back to explore his lovers inked body more, roaming fingers pausing to tweak his nipples.Wrapping one arm around Stiles shoulders Peter tugged him down for a kiss.

  
“Are you going to fill me up, Stiles?” Peter whispers against the other's lips, knowing how much it works him up. “Claim me? Make sure everyone else knows whose I am? Leave me dripping?” Each line punctuated with another bitten kiss.

  
“Gonna fill you up-” He repeats like it’s Peter’s idea, hips that were borderline frantic starting to stutter as Peter clenches down and tries to milk the orgasm right out of him. “-Gonna knot you so good. Breed you. Fill you with cubs. Make you mine.”

  
This time, as the mage comes loudly, the pulse of magic that flows and completely wraps them up in blue is entirely unintentional, but doesn’t stop Stiles from angling his hips away from Peter's just enough to pull out and immediately plug the wolf up with 3 fingers. He swallows the cries of shock with his own mouth, and calms the wolf down just enough with a growl that reverberates between them. The earlier prep makes it almost easy to sink another finger in along side and tuck his thumb in between them and _push_.

Sloppy kisses keep Peter from thinking too hard about what’s happening between his thighs and let him just enjoy it instead, hips bucking as he chases his next orgasm that he _knows_ Stiles’ will provide.

“Can you feel it, Peter?” The man pants, “Can you feel my knot? Are you gonna fuck yourself on it, Pup? Be good and help me push all this come as deep as it can go.”  
  
He can feel blunt pressure of Stiles curling his digits down into a fist and it’s like something just clicks for him. Overwhelmed and almost sobbing, he bucks wildly, body not fully cooperating as he grinds and begs for release; a couple of tears spill from his eyes.  
Spreading his knuckles as wide as possible, Stiles bit Peters chin to get as much of his attention as possible.  
“Come for me. Now.” He ordered, voice rough but firm.

  
There’s nothing Peter could do to hold back his beta shift as the orgasm tears through him, not tonight. One set of clawed fingers slice through the top of Stiles’ bedspread and his body arches as he howls; come spurting up his chest. Never one to shy from a challenge Stiles howls along too, long and deep stating his claim. It’s not really a wolf howl. It’s much deeper and more powerful than any normal human could manage, regardless, it seems to calm Peter and lets them enjoy this little period of bliss where they can crash down as gently as possible; that is to say Peter clinging to Stiles after such an intense session as he so very carefully pulls his fist out out and wipes them down with a section of the ruined sheet crooning praises constantly to his wolf.

_"That’s it. You’re ok. You did so well. So beautiful, you know that? ...Of course you knew that. Still, you were perfect for me. I’ve got you. You’re mine now, wolf. I’m keeping you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I wanna know, If this feeling flows both ways?  
> Sad to see you go, Was sort of hoping that you'd stay.  
> Baby we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day.
> 
> \- Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?  
> Listened to a *whole bunch* of Arctic Monkeys for this and I know this song in particular one of the more popular ones but it does feel to me like it fits :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this let me know! <3  
> Also if you find mistakes? Poke me with a stick!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
